A Dimensional Disturbance in Destiny A My Hero Academia FanFic
by TheLittleUglyDuckling
Summary: A decade after the birth of quirks, a feeble infant is born. Seemingly aware of its imminent death it instinctively calls upon a terrifying undeveloped quirk, causing a subtle disturbance in the forces of spacetime that sent the soul of the dying infant centuries forward into a suitable vessel— a soulless newborn. Such a disturbance in spacetime however, will surely twist destiny…
1. Ripples In A World's Predetermined Fate

_**By 'TheLittleUglyDuckling' 2019**_

**INITIAL AUTHOR's NOTE (Pls Read)**

This first chapter is somewhat convoluted but it's all been explained at the ending 'authors note' if you don't understand it. ONLY the prologue will be 'confusing' like this and the following chapters will be easy to understand— clear and direct in first person. This is more of an introductive origin story meant to tease the Main/Original Characters full potential rather than a major plot point so it's not a necessary to fully comprehend it anyway.

~READ ON AND (hopefully) ENJOY!

—

**PROLOGUE**

Humanity had become earth's dominant species by chance. An infinitesimally small chance to be sure but a possibility all the same. If a meteor hadn't reset Earth's ecosystem through the extinction of the dinosaurs, then the evolutionary predecessors of humanity, the primates likely never would've thrived, hell, who knew if they'd even exist! But the fact they do remains undeniable and the fact that they would go on to win the great game of evolution also remains undeniable. By walking upright the ancestors of humanity unknowingly allowed for evolutionary development of the brain as the hindrance of supporting the heavy skull on all fours was discarded.

**And now it was time for humanity to evolve once more**

—

Every civilization on planet earth was in a frenzy. All because a luminescent baby was born in Qing Qing, China. And what followed was even more surprising! A generation of 'unique' babies was born. Babies born with… quirks. Telekinesis! Cryomancy! The possibilities were endless! What superpowered baby would be born next! It was a discussion that raged in every household, workplace and hospital. It was in one particular American hospital a **decade** later however that the wail of a newborn infant broke through the weakening screams of a new mother. Exhausted she reached for her baby but all she saw was the concern showing through the aged face of the midwife. Immediately the baby was whisked to the emergency ward. Drastically underweight and barely breathing the weak infant was practically half dead. Only half an hour later and feeble struggles of the male infant calmed. A resounding beeeeeep echoed through the room as the heart monitor went blank.

—

The light that had only recently stung his eyes was beginning to fade. The infant knew nothing of the world but it was filled instinctually with a strong urge to hold on to that light. Almost as if it's existence depended on it— which it did. Stress filled the dying infant, the only emotion after confusion it had ever known. Somewhere deep inside him something flinched. A power that should've remained untouched for at least another 3 years. A quirk. The rapidly diminishing conscious of the newborn grasped it with everything it had stirring it into a frenzy… And then his feeble body died. But as his soul detached from his cooling corpse a great force of space time was called upon. Arriving at the source of the dimensional disturbance the chaotic energy paused— Until it 'felt' the presence of the babe's soul. Almost as if it recognized the tiny soul, it engulfed it carefully, sending it into an endless vortex of colours and sounds. As it tumbled through the forces of spacetime the soul felt an urge. Desperately it followed it and with a snap the chaos ceased. Almost tentatively, it crept into the body of a stillborn child. Albeit being born with a healthy body the albinistic infant was merely an empty vessel, it's fresh soul was strangely tatters— pure energy. Upon being infused with a 'refugee' soul the stillborn infants still heart began beating and with a lurch it's lungs rapidly sucked in air. The healthy soul felt the presence of another. Expanding to fill it's new body it absorbed the unused 'soul energy'. With a sudden shine the healthy soul and the soul fragments fused, forming a new, improved conscient. Slowly the babe opened its unnervingly aware red eyes. A trait formed from its strong mutated soul and albinism[1].

A/N 1 = (A true albino is an animal/human that is born without the ability to produce melanin, a pigment that 'dyes' our hair, skin and eyes different colours. Albino's have extremely white/pale skin that burns easily, white hair and red eyes. The red in the eyes comes from the blood vessels in the eyes showing through since the eye surface has no melanin layer which usually dyes the eye blue, green or brown.)

*Albinism will be the main/original characters 'distinctive' trait. All the best characters have one!

—

As the smiling mother held her unusually silent child in a bustling Japanese hospital, a very confused midwife/nurse stood on the sidelines. For a few seconds there she was absolutely certain the child was a stillborn. A small moment of delay later however and it's still tiny organs suddenly sputtered into activity. Stepping out of her stupor she asked the mother for the child's name. 'Ace' The mother whispered. 'And last name? You arrived by yourself already experiencing contractions so we never actually got your details?' the nurse queried. Tears began to leak from the mothers eyes as she muttered. 'He won't have one, I'm dropping him off at the nearby orphanage tomorrow afternoon…'. The nurse was about to demand information but a sharp look in the mother's eyes made her stop herself. 'Some circumstances huh' she wondered as she left the room, her feet clicking down the hallway. The next day as the mother paced past the hospital's reception to leave, a news reporter on the receptions TV exclaimed loudly. '...And so it's with great excitement we celebrate the 400th year anniversary since the birth of the first quirk born child! The luminescent baby!' The news reporter babbled 'A whole **4 centuries **or 8 full generations of a quirk enhanced humanity…' The infant red eyes shot open, hidden under a cocoon of wraps. It understood nothing but it vaguely felt some significance in what it just heard...

—

The shaken forces of spacetime began to settle. 'Something' had traversed forward an entire 390 years and a continent to reach its destination. The ripples such a disturbance would emit would surely drastically change the predestined future of the planet and its people. A commotion like this in the fundamental basis of the universe, spacetime, would surely affect the forces of fate... (Because that's what fanfiction does lmao)

—

**Author's Note**

To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if many of my audience finds this first chapter confusing. I assure you the following chapters will be far more direct and easy to understand. **If you didn't quite understand the prologue's contents listen up!** Basically an infant who was born in the first generation of quirk users was born in an American hospital and soon after it's body died. However, it awakened a quirk way before the normal age of 3-4 under the pressure. It's quirk manipulated spacetime and sent it's soul into the body of a 'soulless' baby born on another continent(Japan) 390 years in the future (Midoriya's generation). The fusion between the original soul and the remnant 'soul energy' in the new body will serve as an excuse for high intelligence, eidetic memory and vague foresight or urges which will motivate the mc to do things/affect plot. On a side noteI would like to stress that the main character will not be too overpowered. He will slowly unravel his quirks full potential but for the majority of the story he'll mistake it to be a teleportation quirk and not discover/use the time aspect. He'll 'discover' other parts of his spacetime quirk through the usage of one for all. Sorry Midoriya, I teased it already but destiny's changed and One for all will be used to unravel Ace's future! (I know everyone loves Deku but I've never read a MHA fanfiction in which a new/original character obtains one for all!? Thought I'd change it up, though really this is just going to be a massive power fantasy fest at times lol.)


	2. The Epic of Robin Hood With A Twist!

_**By 'TheLittleUglyDuckling' 2019**_

**Chapter 1**

As per usual the biggest McDonalds in Tokyo was filled with a bustling murmur. For such a common scene it remained peculiar in the variety of differently aged people present. Tens of preteens seemed to be putting their lives at stake as they rushed around in the play area. What was originally hide and seek had morphed into a chaotic version of mass tag due to the absence of a referee. Slightly older teenagers had a jaded look on their face as they glided through the tabletops, clearing away the remains of a few seniors meals. And yet despite the true variety of all ages among the scene there was only one toddler on site. Not much could be seen of the child's figure as it was hidden under a mountain of second hand clothes. Being all bundled up like that on such a warm day would be cause for suspicion if the silhouette in question's height actually made it past the surrounding people's knees. '4 Happy meals and an apple juice' the checkout clerk blared. Forgetting the receipt number of the order the bored man turned around to check, leaving the order unattended on the benchtop for a few moments. Unfortunately, only a moment was needed for the small figure to push past the bustling queue and swipe the tray filled with goodies. With a stealthy step to the side he quite literally vanished, disappeared didn't quite cover it, he was there one moment… and gone the next. The only remnant of his presence being a lingering cheeky grin.

—

The grotesquely fat meatball of a restaurant manager and franchisee owner made a comical sight as he pushed through the busy McDonald's kitchen. Sweating AND swearing like a pig he left grease stains wherever he roamed. His mere presence in the kitchen was probably violating a dozen plus health code restrictions. '...another… missing... ORDER!' he finished with a roar. The giant of a man was rightfully angry. At least another full 2 orders had been stolen from his several McDonald's stores around Tokyo and it wasn't even noon. Some stealthy bastard had been running around the city stealing orders from several of his stores. As a powerful rich man, this usually wouldn't of bothered him. He owned practically every McDonald's restaurant in Tokyo and made a living off the several franchisee restaurants as well as his large network of connections, so such petty theft barely impacted his income. What did bother him was the increasingly large amount of complaints from customers who had to wait twice as long for their food since it was stolen just after it was prepared. His already taut shirt stretched a little tighter, just thinking about it. This was by no means an exaggeration as his debilitative quirk converted anger into body fat. It was quite literally more of a disability than quirk. Back to the point however the sparsely haired head of the man was red with anger. Around 6 missing orders wasn't a problem. What WAS a problem however was 3+ missing meals every day. The fat managers plopped into a reinforced creaking chair, his anger dwindling as it was converted into body mass. 'I'll have to once more review the surveillance camera foota—' The extra weight was too much for the already protesting chair. With subtle _snap_ it collapsed. The fat manager was about to get just a little bit fatter…

—

Several blocks away in an old rundown 3 story building surrounded by modern apartments a popping sound ensued and a 4 year old with a tray full of fast food suddenly appeared in the creaky orphanage's attic, drawing a sudden gasp from the slightly younger duo of tikes before him. 'Umm… Ace, is it real—' the youngest of the bystanders— mike, attempted to mutter 'Yes, yes it's fine. That old pig is rich enough that a few lost meals a day won't hurt him, us orphans however gotta eat somehow' Ace proudly declared a tiny fist over his small chest. 'Shut up Mikey, if Ace did it, then it had to be done' a young blonde 3 year old by the name of Eri declared arrogantly. 'Now now Eri, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves, here at young stars' orphanage we're all brothers and sisters' the red eyed boy demeaned in a lecturing tone. Instantly, any trace of obnoxiousness vanished from the girl's tone, a look of near worship upon her face 'Ye— yes Aceey'. The previously proud look on the albinistic boy's face twisted into a frown. 'I told you not call me that Eri!'. 'As if she'll call you anything else' the spiky black haired boy— Mike muttered. 'And are you really sure blatantly stealing food like this won't end up badly? What if you get caught?' He questioned. 'As if he'd get caught silly! My hero w—' Eri stopped suddenly a blush reaching her cheeks, 'I mean OUR robin hood wouldn't get caught, he can teleport like the heroes from the news. Not even All Might can teleport!'. Slurping on an apple juice sweetened by theft Ace interjected. 'Yeah but All Might doesn't need to escape, he can just punch em' in the face!'. Mikey glared at Ace with his chubby baby face as he accepted a happy meal. 'All Might wouldn't just 'punch' someone in the face, and run off with their fo—', 'yada yada we get it, you wanna be a hero mikey, when you get your quirk I'll help you be a hero if you want' Ace grinned. 'Real—' 'Your already my hero Aceey!' Once again Eri rudely intervened on Mikey and called Ace by his despised nickname. Ace's facial figures squirmed as he decided that such high praise was worth being called 'Aceey' and didn't refute Eri again. 'There's some leftover food here, wanna give it to the younger kids?' Ace asked. 'That's probably a bad idea, we already have little to no food or donations so we might end up relying on your theft to survive.' 'You're a selfish meanie Mikey, ust because you want to keep it a secret you'll make the younger kids starve!' Eri lectured in a tone remarkably similar to what Ace had just used. 'Ace already said we're all family here, we even have the same last name, young star or 若い星.' 'You're right Eri I'm off'. Ace left with happy meals in one hand and a fan baby on the other. Mikey smirked to himself inside as he watched as Ace teleported out and Eri who was leaning on him fell over. 'Isn't agreeing with Eri agreeing with yourself?'

_Note~ Ace is 4 while Mikey & Eri are roughly 3 and 3/4_


	3. A SweetTooth's Perilous Quest

_**By 'TheLittleUglyDuckling' 2019**_

**Chapter 2**

Ace pondered to himself as he toddled up the narrow creaky staircase of the orphanage upto the third floor. The third floor of the 'shining star orphanage' was unlike the welcoming first floor of the orphanage which put on a clean and safe facade for the orphanage or the slightly under maintained second floor which boasted a few marks and cracks on the wall but was still 'mostly' normal. Unfortunately the third floor of the 'shining star orphanage' didn't continue with the joyful atmosphere the first and second floors maintained. Almost as if the building was too lazy to hide the dust piles and huge cracks riddling the area. A distinctly abandoned feel permeated the area. The further one ventured into the orphanage the more and more 'alone' they would feel. Almost as if they'd fell for an enticing trap of sorts Ace would often feel. Nevertheless it was the third floor or room that he had chosen to sleep in the moment he was old enough to realise that sleeping there would mean having his own room. In the future he would consider it a private domain of sorts, isolated from the bustling bedrooms of the second floor or chaos of the first floors' kitchen, bathroom and living room, which was also the dining room and only room to house an old TV.

—

Anyway as Ace climbed past the final broken step of the rickety old staircase to his room his eyes fell upon the old sleeping bag he used, though Eri and often sneaked in to sleep there as well(Much to a certain albino's chagrin). Sitting on a cardboard box he unfurled his tiny hands to reveal a 100 yen note (equivalent to just under 1 US dollar). 'I wonder what it would be like to be rich' he muttered as this was his first time possessing currency. He'd found it on the greasy tiles of the macca's he'd raided for breakfast yesterday since while the orphanage's nun's tried it was still hard to feed 14 odd kids ranging from 0-12 a full 3 meals a day. Owning money had set his thinkbox into motion, what could he buy— no what should he buy?! Looking out the only window of his bedroom he saw a gas station down the road. Conflicted feelings arose in his heart as while the thought of purchasing something was tempting it was currently noon and if anything he should be watching TV and playing with the other 9 kids too young to go to school.

—

Unsurprisingly he wasn't allowed to leave the premises without adult supervision and the 3 nuns were way too busy to take him out, besides if they saw his money Ace was sure they'd take it. In truth this was a misconception as while the nuns really did seem to worship money at times, they weren't so desperate to steal 100 yen from a 4 year old. The conflict in Ace's musings arose from one particular aspect however. He could technically go alone if he wanted. There was a reason he'd kept his quirk's existence to himself, Mike and Eri. He yearned for freedom and he was sure— correctly this time— that should the nun's be aware that he could leave whenever he felt like it he would be constantly supervised. As one of the 9 orphans under 5(they outweighed the older kids by a bit since most of them would be adopted eventually), all of which hadn't yet (supposedly) developed quirks the only supervision they really required was the occasional glance to stop them from choking on small things. So hiding his freedom seemed smart as much as it pained him to not vainly show off to all his 'siblings'(mike+eri excluded). Once more glancing down the silent stairway to check no one was coming, Ace teleported out onto the footpath.

—

Feeling the excitement of rebellion for the second time that day Ace grinned and began dashing down the footpath, undisturbed with the exception of a slight scare from a big dog. He was only 4 after all~ Finally he made it all the way to the roundabout a few hundred metres from home. Solemnly stopping and dutifully looking left and right he safely crossed the slightly busy road. Metres away from his destination Ace ran up to the petrol pumps before the gas station's door. hhoOOnnkk! A car beeped at him as it tires squealed. Nearly shitting himself he prepared to teleport. With a flash he reached the sliding doors. '...huh? I didn't 'jump'(teleport), why di—' His train of thought was rapidly derailed by a sudden voice 'Hey kid, you really should be more careful, what are your parents doing!' a rather righteous looking figure blared. Decked in what seemed like flashy looking armor Ace could immediately guess this young boy's future profession. Before he could speak a voice of surprise came from the footpath. 'Hey isn't that one of those hero students from UA?' 'Yeah' another answered, 'It should be that Tensei Iiada, the boy who came third in the recent UA tournament. I heard he's from the famous Iiada hero family, his quirk is _'Engine' and his hero name is 'Ingenium'.' _A commotion was beginning to spur. A mere third year UA student was nothing special but this one had just saved a toddler! And an unattended one at that! An upcoming apprentice journalist came dashing up fast enough that Ingenium nearly thought he also had the engine quirk but apparently an untainted scoop is enough to turbocharge a journalist! An array of quick paced questions was fired at the final member of UA's current big 3. 'What made you save the boy? How did you see him!'

—

As the flustered student was distracted by the burst of questions and the driver of the vehicle left the car no one noticed the cause of the commotion disappear. Appearing into existence just below the counter, Ace browsed the array of candies below the checkout clerk's booth and noticing a brightly coloured wrapping snatched it and threw it and the 100 yen up onto the bench. A startled yelp rang out above him. Ace giggled as he realised the female clerk probably hadn't seen him due to his method of entrance and short height. Hoping his money was enough his pale hand jerked up as he jumped and grabbed the candy and suddenly disappeared.

—

After a burst of 'jumps' down the block Ace arrived back in his room. Out of breath due to the overuse of his quirk he finally recalled the young man who rescued him. In a sudden pose that awfully resembled Eri he did a big 'hmph'. 'I didn't need to be rescued much less lectured by a flashy hero'. Unknowingly Ace had begun to dislike his savior after realising his social status. In a mental process far above his age he childishly decided he 'hated'(disliked) his rescuer. It was because that flashy outfit seemed awfully expensive and he'd heard of the wealthy hero Iiada family before. He was annoyed that he didn't help the orphanage that desperately needed volunteers and donations despite his comfortable status. A real Hero would save him when he actually needed saving he decided. It DEFINITELY had nothing to do that Tensei startled him when they met. 'Definitely not' Ace mumbled as he unwrapped his brightly wrapped treasure and put it in his mouth… 'Pfoof' a colourful dishwasher cartridge arced across the room from the boy's mouth. 'Wha!?— THAT'S NOT CANDY'

**Author's Note**

Did you remember Tenya's older brother, Ingenium? I liked him so I gave him an appearance :P. Also I'm fully aware the name Eri clashes with Overhaul's Eri but whatever~ Attempted to describe the orphanage since it'll be base of operations for awhile, how do you think I went? I think I'm having trouble switching from 3rd to 1st person btw...

P.S - Constructive Criticism and Reviews greatly appreciated~


End file.
